


Ad perpetuam rei memoriam

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Songwriting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos le deben su historia a Bonejangles cuando llegan al mundo de los Fallecidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad perpetuam rei memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> 021.Amigos.Fanfic100_esp.

Ad perpetuam rei memoriam 

Todos le deben su historia a Bonejangles cuando llegan al mundo de los Fallecidos. Primero, esta se vuelve una canción que ayuda a que el nuevo compañero sea querido en el pueblo o despreciado, otra vez asesinado y enviado a un estado distinto, de seguro peor que aquel en el que la existencia es soportable e incluso divertida en sus colores paranormales. 

Si la melodía tiene suficiente público, se repite por pedido viernes y sábados, con una versión alternativa para el final de las misas los domingos, entonces el anciano Gutknecht la escribe en un polvoriento volúmen del folclore del pueblo, para las generaciones venideras. Nunca se sabe, después de todo, por cuánto tiempo más permanecerá cada uno de ellos, si acaso los motivos que les impiden descansar en paz serán resueltos y si por ende, acabarán por desaparecer.

-Es una manera, preciosa, de preservarte entre nosotros.-le explica Bonejangles, guiñándole su único ojo a la Novia Muerta, o al menos moviéndolo en un gesto simpático. 

-¿Usted cree entonces...que yo me casaré con un buen hombre? 

Emily se pone azul, ya que su sangre se ha enfríado y no puede sonrojarse. Es el equivalente de la Muerte. Las emociones de los que han pasado por la caricia de su hoz se hielan al revolucionarse.

A Bonejangles le gusta desde el momento en que lo ayuda a componer la letra y hace que esta suene más tierna en sus labios. Si algún día conoce a su asesino, es probable que no se moleste en escribir una canción para él, antes de que los otros decidan su destino. 

(y sabe perfectamente que después de oír la elegía a la muerte de Emily, los demás pensarán con la misma fiebre de venganza) 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on~


End file.
